Leaving
by EternalZero25
Summary: I promise, that I will become stronger, so that I can protect everybody from danger. I'll kick every one of our enemies' butts, that's how strong I'll become.So please, don't leave me alone, okay? 8033/3380 A Christmas Fic.


**A/N: Hello! This is me again! *wave hands energetically* Anyway, i noticed that there are NO Ryohei Christmas Special Story, so i decided to make one! Sorry if there are MANY errors, i have check them all, but if you find them i really am sorry! And sorry if it feel really rushed, i wrote this yesterday after all ^^.  
><strong>

** Anyway, please enjoy!**

***Every after a line break, there will be a place name and the time. Sorry if it is confusing ^^  
><strong>

**Namimori Hospital, 9 pm.**

I opened the door slowly, earning a squeaking sound from it.

"Good evening senpai! Sorry I come this late, I-Pin and Lambo won't stop asking me for more candies." I said, smiling sheepishly while closing the door behind me.

"And so, I brought you this flower! I'm sure you'll like it, because I've told the lady at the flower shop to pick the extreme ones!" I chuckled as I walked into the room.

"But, you said that you liked sunflowers better than Roses. So, I bought them instead of roses!" I laughed slightly as I take a seat beside him.

I sigh, "So, how about you, senpai?" I asked.

The only sound heard in the hospital room is just the beeping sound of the machine attached to the comatose Ryohei, keeping him alive.

Smiling sadly, I continued, "Do you remember senpai? It has been exactly One year since that day."

I chuckled darkly, "I still remember it all, I can't forget it, even if I wanted to." He continued, "Sometimes it scares me, senpai." I said, as I took Senpai's cold right hand and gently squeeze it.

_**24**__**th **__**December, One Year Ago.**_

_**In Front of Namimori Park. 6 pm.**_

_Yamamoto and Ryohei are walking home together after school, with Yamamoto leaning against Ryohei's shoulder._

_Noticing his senpai's unusual silence, Yamamoto stepped forward, blocking his way, "What's the matter senpai? Are you not feeling well?" He asked with a worried look on his face._

"_H-Huh? N-NO! I'm extremely fine, Takeshi! HAHAHA!" He said with a nervous laugh._

_Yamamoto smiles, "No senpai, something's really bothering you now." He said, laughing slightly._

"_W-WELL, I-it's just that… tomorrow's Christmas r-right? I-I'm just thinking about what present I should give you t-tomorrow… T-THAT'S ALL!" He slightly shouted as he tries to look away from his boyfriend to hide his blush._

_Yamamoto is surprised, he didn't see this coming. After realizing that he was gaping, he quickly closed his mouth and put his warm smile. "Senpai, you don't need to give anything, as long as you're still with me, that's good enough for me." He said as he hugs his boyfriend._

_This only make Ryohei's blushing face become redder. "B-BUT! Still…" Ryohei stuttered._

"_It's alright senpai, really." The baseball fan assured, stroking his senpai's tense back._

_After some time, Ryohei finally relaxed in his boyfriend's embrace. "… Alright!" He said, resting his head in Yamamoto's dark hair._

_Pulling back, Yamamoto smiled. "That's the senpai I know!"_

_Ryohei smiled back before broke into a grin. "Now LET'S GO HOME!" He said, throwing his right hand on the air as runs pass Yamamoto. "C'MON, TAKESHI!"_

_Yamamoto laughed whilst following his senpai. _

_**Takesushi, 6.45 pm.**_

"_Want to eat dinner at my house, senpai?" Yamamoto asked as they arrived at his house._

"_N-NO Takeshi! I'll just eat at my house tonight." Ryohei said as he raise his hand, objecting the offer._

_Yamamoto smiled, crossing his hands on his chest. "Aren't Kyoko sleeping over at Haru's tonight?" _

"_W-Well yeah, but-" _

"_No buts senpai, let's go in." He laughs as he won the small argument. Dragging his boyfriend's hand to his house, he slides the door open. _

"_Tadaima!" Yamamoto entered the slightly crowded Sushi Restaurent._

"_Okaeri, Takeshi!" He paused slightly, noticing the boy behind his son "Ah, I see you brought Ryohei today too." Tsuyoshi said, smiling._

"_Sorry to bother you, Tsuyoshi-san!" Ryohei said, bowing his head quickly._

"_Ah, not at all, Ryohei. You've been helping Takeshi all this time anyway." He said with a grin._

_Blushing a little, Ryohei shouted, "I-It was NO problem to the extreme, Tsuyoshi-san!"_

_Suddenly, Yamamoto pats him on the back, grinning. "Let's go to my room, senpai."_

_###_

_**Yamamoto's Room. 7 pm.**_

_Upon entering Yamamoto's room, Ryohei immediately throw himself on Yamamoto's bed, making a creaking sound._

"_AHH! TODAY'S EXTREMELY EXHAUSTING!" He stretches a while before settles with a relaxed face._

_Yamamoto only laughed by his boyfriend's action before laying beside him, hugging him from behind._

_He snuggled to his boyfriend. "You're so warm, senpai." Snuggling closer to him, he laughs slightly. "I really like it."_

_Receiving no answer from Ryohei, Yamamoto got up slightly. After a closer look, he noticed the slightly gaping mouth and the way his chest rise and fall. Smiling, Yamamoto ruffles his messy white hair. "I Love you, Senpai."_

_###_

_**In Front Of Takesushi. 9 pm.**_

"_Leaving so soon, senpai?" Yamamoto asked, pouting playfully._

_Grinning, Ryohei answered. "Yeah, thanks for the dinner to the xetreme, Takeshi."_

"_Anytime." Yamamoto replied, smiling warmly. "See you, Senpai!" He said as he waves his hand at his boyfriend._

"_See you too, Takeshi!" Ryohei replied as he turns around and starts to walk to the dark street._

_Walking back to his house, Yamamoto was surprised when Ryohei suddenly called him from behind._

_Turning around, he replied, "What is it, sen-"_

_His question was interrupted when his boyfriend suddenly pinned him to the wall, kissing him hungrily. Yamamoto, who was still shocked opened his mouth to say something, only to get Ryohei's tongue shoved into him, exploring his mouth, Ryohei also used his right hand to pin Yamamoto's to the wall, above him. Yamamoto can taste his boyfriend's flavor, the slight crisp, the sweetness of the chocolate-or was it caramel? He couldn't tell, and the bittersweet mint, overwhelming him. Moaning at the sensation, he didn't notice the door beside him opened, revealing Tsuyoshi, who quickly closed the door again after seeing the scene. _

_After sometime, Ryohei pulled back, panting. Yamamoto is also breathing hard, his cheek flaming. Trying to catch his breath, Ryohei only grin as their eyes met. Ryohei pulled him back to a soft hug, letting his boyfriend's head rest on his shoulder._

"_Takeshi…?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think I know what to give you as a present."_

_Pulling back, Yamamoto protested, "Senpai, I told y-" His protest was once again interrupted by a soft lips on his own._

_Pulling back with a grin, Ryohei continued, "I'm going to take you to an extreme date tomorrow!"_

_Unable to protest, Yamamoto can only sigh with his smile still on his face. "Alright, senpai."_

"_IT'S A DATE THEN!" The boxer said as he pulled away, punching the air with his hands. "I'll pick you at ten tomorrow, Takeshi!" He said, really excited._

"_Haha, okay senpai." Yamamoto replied, amused by his boyfriend._

_Pulling Yamamoto back to a hug, Ryohe kissed his forehead, "I love you, Takeshi."_

_He pulled back, smiling, before turning around and run to the street, leaving a red Yamamoto. Sighing, he decides to sleep early tonight. Going back to his house, he slides the door open, surprised to see his father crouching in front of the door._

"_Huh? Dad, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, quirking his eyebrows._

_Quickly thinking for a reason, he stutters, "Uh, I-ah, I just slipped off the floor, Takeshi. Y-You see, the floors are really slippery. Haha..."_

"_Well, be more careful next time dad. I think you're tired after all day in the shop." Yamamoto helped his father back up. "I'm going to bed now then, Dad. Good night!" He said as he climbed the stairs to his room. _

"_Good night Takeshi!" He heard his father replied from downstairs._

_Little did he know the smirk that was still on his father's face._

_###_

_**25**__**th **__**December, One Year Ago**_

_**Takesushi, 9.40 am.**_

"_Hurry up Takeshi! Ryohei has come to pick you!" Yamamoto heard his father called him as he tied his right shoes._

"_AH! I'm coming dad!" He got up, occasionally tripping as he walks while tying his left shoes. He glance at the clock, it says 09.45. 'It's not even ten yet, senpai sure is hurrying' He thought with a chuckle. Putting on his blue scarf, he smiled to himself. "I'm going now dad! Bye!" He said as he slides the door open._

"_Have a nice date, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi said as he slices some fish._

_Turning around with a grin, he replied. "Of course, dad!"_

_He closed the door behind him, surprised when someone taps his shoulder._

"_Are you extremely ready, Takeshi?" It was Ryohei with his boyish grin._

_Yamamoto is going to answer him, but his lips seems stuck when he see his boyfriend. He looked so… hot. Yes, hot is the word to describe him right now. How could someone looked so hot in a winter clothes?_

_While Yamamoto is busying himself with his mind, mouth slightly open, Ryohei is swinging his hand in front of the boy with a confused look._

"_Takeshi? OI! Are you alright?"_

"_H-Huh? I-I'm alright senpai!" He said, quickly closing his mouth and putting his smile. _

_Frowning his brows, Ryohei inspect his boyfriend for a while before giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. Grinning, he pulled back, Making Yamamoto blush._

"_Let's go Takeshi!"_

_###_

**_Namimori Park. 4 pm._**

_Leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, he let out a contented sigh. This is the best day he ever had. He and his senpai had walked around the town, looking at various things, the lamps, the trees, everything, with him occasionally pointing at several unusual things. Now, they are sitting at the park bench, slightly tired from their little trip. _

"_OH!" His senpai suddenly shouted, making Yamamoto jumped slightly._

"_What is it, senpai?"_

"_I SUDDENLY REMEMBERED SOMETHING EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! You wait here awhile Takeshi, I'll be right back!" He said as he run to the streets, leaving a confused Yamamoto._

_After a while, Ryohei come back, Popsicle in his hand._

"_Sorry it took so long, Takeshi, the shop was extremely crowded!" Ryohei said as he sits next to Yamamoto, handing him one popsicles. "You like lemon right?" He asked, grinning._

"_Thanks senpai!" Yamamoto smiled to his boyfriend as he licks the sweet treat, before pausing. "Wait, I don't remember I ever told you that I like Lemon, senpai."_

_Rubbing his nose, Ryohei simply grins. "Heh, that's a secret to the extreme, Takeshi!"_

"_Oh well…" He said sighing, still smiling. "Oh, you didn't buy one for yourself, senpai?"_

"_Ah, I just don't like sweets so much, Takeshi!" He smiled. "Besides, I bought this only for my extreme boyfriend, so eat up!" He said as he ruffles Yamamoto's hair._

_Blushing slightly, he smiled to his boyfriend as he continuously licks the lemon ice cream._

_###_

"_WHAAT? YOU WANT TO TEACH ME BASEBALL?"_

"_Yes senpai, I've wanted to do this since a long time, and besides, I need to pay you back for the ice cream." He said, grinning ear to ear._

"_YOSH! Let's do it then!" Ryohei throws his hands on the air._

"_Haha, let's go to the school field then." He said as he sling his hand to Ryohei's shoulder and began to walked to the direction of Namimori High._

_###_

**_Namimori High, 6 pm._**

"_D-Did I do it right?" Ryohei asked, his legs shaking slightly._

_They had been doing this since two hours ago, and Ryohei didn't make even a single progress (If anything, he nearly crushed the bat he grips so violently). And the fact that Yamamoto is so close he could felt his breath tickling his ear doesn't exactly helping._

"_What are you so nervous about, senpai?" Yamamoto innocently asked placing his hands on the boxer's shoulder._

"_N-NOTHING! W-What are you- WAAH!" Ryohei attempted to turn around only to realize that his left leg somehow ended tangling with Yamamoto's and make him fall, pinning Yamamoto along with him._

"_T-TAKESHI! A-Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he quickly gets up, eyeing Yamamoto's pained expression._

"_I-I'm alright senpai, don't worry. But it looks like I sprained my leg though." Yamamoto said, smiling assuredly. "W-What are you doing, senpai?" He asked, surprised that his boyfriend is crouching beside him and carefully sling his hand under his knees and behind his back._

_Not answering Yamamoto's question, Ryohei silently pick him up, bridal style. Yamamoto, who's a little surprised, can only nuzzle closer to his senpai's chest._

_Ryohei put Yamamoto on one of the bench under the tree, carefully placing his legs and put the baseball-fan's head on his lap._

_After placing his boyfriend in a comfortable position, Ryohei glance down at his boyfriend with a worried look, his brows frowning._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I'm okay senpai. Look, no injuries right?" He said, hoping that his smile can assure him._

"_No you're not, your legs extremely sprained. And it's all my fault." He growls, looking away from Yamamoto, his hands clenching._

_Sighing, Yamamoto smiled warmly to his senpai. "Senpai… It's okay. Don't blame yourself."_

_Slowly, Ryohei turn around and face his boyfriend who's currently on his lap. Taking his right hand, he kissed it softly._

"_Sorry, Takeshi…" _

_###_

**_Namimori High. 8.30 pm._**

"_-Shi, Takeshi. Wake up, we need to go home."_

_Rubbing his eyes, he realized that he has been sleeping on his boyfriend's warm lap for the past hours. The warmness is so tempting he ended sleeping without realized it._

"_Ah, senpai… what time is it?" He asked as he got up from the warm spot, still sitting._

"_I don't know, probably nine or so." He answered before getting up from the bench. "C'mon, the snow has starting to fall." He said as he crouching in front of Yamamoto, his back facing him._

"_Umm, senpai-"_

"_Get up, I'll carry you." Ryohei said, attempting to carry Yamamoto with a piggyback. Realizing that his legs still won't listen to him, he decided to go along with his senpai. _

_After some attempt, he successfully settled in a comfortable position. Tugging his senpai's scarf, he says "Let's go, senpai."_

_###_

**_Streets. 9 pm._**

"_It really is beautiful." Yamamoto said as he looked up to the dark sky._

"_Hm? What is?"_

"_The snow, senpai." He said, grinning to his boyfriend._

"_Oh, yeah. It is extremely beautiful." He said, also looking up before he felt something. "Hm? Takeshi, where's you scarf?" He asked, looking back at his boyfriend._

"_Oh haha,I must be left it on the bench at school." He said laughing slightly._

"_WHAT? I'll take it, you can use mine. Quick, before you catches a fever." Ryohei said, giving him his own scarf._

"_But senpai, what will you-"_

"_I'm extremely fine! Quick, put it on!" Ryohei said, looking at him worriedly._

_Putting the black scarf on, he felt himself being put down on a bench in the crossroad. He glances up, giving his boyfriend a worried look. "Please be careful senpai."_

_Crouching down in front of him, Ryohei pulled him to a hug. "I extremely will, don't worry about it." Kissing his forehead, he continues. "Do you forget Takeshi? I'll never leave you, I'll always be at your side, right? So, wait for me, okay?" He said, smiling at his boyfriend as he ruffles his black hair._

"_Senpai…"_

_###_

**_Streets. 9.30 pm_**

**_*Yamamoto's POV*_**

_I watched senpai run back to the school direction. The snow is getting too thick to see further. I hope nothing's happened to him in this weather._

_I tried moving my leg. It still hurt a little, but I guess it's getting better. With much effort, I tried to stand. But, when I tried to walk, I ended fallen back to the bench._

_Sighing, I looked at my surroundings, there aren't any car passing in the road in front of me, I guess the weather is really bad after all. Clenching his scarf, I can't help but think about him again._

_Senpai, please be careful._

_###_

**_Streets. 9.45 pm_**

_Senpai should be back by now. I stand up, looking for him. A strong wind suddenly blowing at my direction, making senpai's scarf fly to the road in front of me. I tried to walk with much effort, I don't want senpai's scarf get wet. _

_I finally arrive at the scarf's place. Crouching, I took the scarf, thank goodness it isn't too wet. Suddenly, I heard senpai's voice calling me faintly, looking around, I saw him running from the bench, his expression worried. That's when I realize a truck is on my direction._

_Everything suddenly turned into slow motion. I saw him standing in front of him, his back turned to me. His head slowly turned to me, smiling sadly._

"_Wait for me okay, Takeshi?"_

###

**_28 December, one year ago._**

**_Namimori Hospital, 3 pm._**

_I opened my eyes slowly, my head really hurt. I tried to move my hands before someone interrupt me._

"_Ah! Yamamoto-kun!"_

_Glancing at the direction of the voice, I saw a familiar brunette smiling at me._

"_Yamamoto-kun! Thank goodness you're awake." Tsuna said with a relieved sigh._

_I tried to smile despite the pain, I need to assured Tsuna that I'm alright._

"_Ah Gokudera-kun, can you please call the others?" He said, still slightly surprised._

"_Of course, Juudaime!"_

_###_

**_Namimori Hospital, 5 pm._**

_Later that day, I_ _realized_ _that I've been sleeping for 3 days. The others were really happy seeing me awake. They gathered around my bed, talking about how relieved they are. I can only smile to them, not knowing what to say. I finally realized that senpai isn't here, He must be somewhere else, jogging. Smiling with the thought, I decide to wait for everyone to calm down. After a while, I asked them about him._

"_So, where's senpai?"_

_The response I get wasn't something I expected, everybody suddenly become silent. I decide to wait for any one of them to say something. After a while, Kyoko suddenly broke the silence._

"_Onii-chan… he hasn't woken up until now." She said, forcing herself not to sobs._

_Silence invading the room once again, only occasionally filled with Kyoko's sobs. _

"_W-Well, he's going to wake up anytime soon right, Kyoko-chan?" I said, forcing myself to smile._

_She didn't answer me at first, but when I opened my mouth again, she interrupted me._

"_Dr. Shamal said that he's going to be in that state for either 2 or 3 years…" She said between sobs, Haru strokes her back gently._

_### _

**Present Time**

**Namimori Hospital. 10 pm.**

I let out a broken sob as I grip senpai's hand really hard. I still can't accept what's happening to him. It was all my fault, everything is. Tears finally made their way out of my eyes, slowly rolling on my cheek. I can't help but think about him again, he's always the one who wipes this tear, the one who always told me that everything's going to be okay, the one that always give me warmth.

Senpai, I… I'm sorry, I took you from Kyoko, from Tsuna, from everybody. I'm sorry…

So, I promise, that I will become stronger, so that I can protect everybody from danger. I'll kick every one of our enemies' butts, that's how strong I'll become.

I'll always be waiting for you, senpai, I'll always be.

So please, don't leave me alone, okay?

**OWARI**

**Thank You ^^**

**Please, Please, PLEASE Review! I need them SOOO Bad! Anything will be fine! Even a HARSH critism is okay! But please, don't flame me, i'm vulnerable to fire! TOT**

**And if anyone want to become my tutor, or beta please PM me ^^**

**Well, I know that the story SUCK, STUPID, and F***ING LAME! But PLEASE, I'm doing my best here TOT. I think this is the best a stupid 14 years old boy can manage to wrote..**

**Well, Sorry for that, i just had my worst day ever ^^**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading my stories, AND don't forget to REVIEW to the EXTREMEEEEEE! BYE! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
